Prescribed Cure
by Tiviani
Summary: Sasha Kochi had a hard childhood. Her mother left her when she was young and her father was killed when she was six. Now she has become the head doctor for a small village in the Land of Fire and she's content and happy with the way things are. But when a dangerous patient enters her clinic it will change her life. For good or worse? Rated M: language, blood and violence, and sex.
1. Prologue

**Here we go, let's try this story stuff again shall we?**

**I hope you enjoy the prologue to my new story Prescribed Cure.**

**I own nothing (sadly) but my random NPCs and Sasha Kochi.**

* * *

Sasha grinned with pleasure as she was finally able to close her desk for the last time that night. Paperwork and filing, the bane of her existence, the only thing she hated about being the main doctor her small little village but it had to be done. Now the only thing left to her was to go home and enjoy a cup of steaming hot coca.

Walking over to the only locker in the entire building, Sasha tore of her lab coat and threw it in. She took a few seconds to glance at herself in the mirror. Pale, almost porcelain skin looked back at her, matched by her white hair, her natural lavender highlights blended in perfectly. She used to have a hell of a time convincing people that they were natural highlights, so she eventually gave up. Her scrubs made her look even more dull. Shrugging she put on her coat and left the building, waving to her night nurse.

Sasha felt bad about leaving Jin alone for the night shift but the young lady agreed to it heartily. _Don't worry about it! _The young nurses' voice echoed through Sasha's head, _"Nothing ever happens in a small town like this one, I'll be fine!"_

Haha, fine indeed, Sasha truly believed that if Nurse Jin and a rhino got into a staring contest, Nurse Jin would win. Nothing ever was able to intimidate the nurse. Sasha was also glad that the nurse didn't have any resentment to the young doctor. Since Jin was in her middle forties and Sasha was only twenty four.

"Have a goodnight doctor!" A young voice yelled as she walked out into the cool night air, throwing her out of her thoughts. The voice came from a group of kids hanging out by the alleyway of her office.

"Shouldn't you kids be heading home?" The doc eyed them. Spying one of them Sasha sighed. "Especially you Mai, you're older sister is going to kill you."

The young girl she addressed just smiled a mischievous grin. "Yeah I suppose," The young girl hopped off of the box, her pigtails swaying on her head. "C'mon guys, let's get going."

As the kids ran off Sasha smiled to herself. Another reason she became a doctor; the smiles she received from those she was able to help, they made her heart melt. She loved the small village she lived in, as well as the small clinic she was able to build. It was the best thing she could have done for herself.

1:24 a.m. her clock mocked as she walked through the door to her one bedroom, single floored house. The place had nothing past necessities and papers lying about. Throwing her stuff on the couch she went into her kitchen and made herself some hot coca. The only thing that let her release at the end of the day was the hot mug of chocolate heaven that she had in her hand.

Finally after a long day of work, Sasha was able to sit down on her couch and sigh contently. Slowly, with the aid of her chocolate heaven she was able to doze off.

* * *

"Shit, do I really have to do this?" A frustrated voice muttered down the dark alleyway. "If I didn't know any better, I say you got the better end of the deal…"

"Quit complaining, you useless fool." A much deeper, gruff voice sounded from right next to the other. You know what we have to do."

_Shuffle shuffle_. The classic noise of someone moving positions was heard as the smaller of the men moved from foot to foot. "Fuck you, I know our mission. I just wish that we could do it some other way."

Adjacent from the alleyway the two were in was the doctor's house; both their eyes were fixed on the young woman dozing on her couch. There was a small snicker as the smaller man eyed the place. "I dunno, she doesn't seem too concerned about people staring through her window does she?"

The older man rolled his eyes and stood to his full height. "Come Hidan, we have a job to do. You know our leader's orders and he wants this girl. Alive. Intact. You got that."

"Heh, are you sure that I'm the one we need to worry about? You're the one who's always offing or targets befo-" His words were cut off as a fist impacted his face. The man, Hidan, just laughed. As the pair left the alley and walked towards the outskirts of town Hidan couldn't help the sinister grin that was plastered on his face.

Oh, was this going to be fun…

* * *

_BAM!_

….

_BAM! BAMBAM! BAMBAMBAMBAM!_

…Huh?

Sasha blinked as the loud annoying noise interrupted her nice nap. She looked over to the clock and sighed. 3:46 a.m. She shook her head, at least I was able to get a few hours of sleep. The pounding on her door continued as she was able to groggily make her way to her door.

"Wha-?" Was the only reply she was able to get out before the high pitched, stressed voice of Nurse Jin interrupted her.

"Come quickly! Come quickly, Doctor Kochi! We have an emergency!"

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hopefully when I get back into the grove of writing the chapters will get longer!**

**Note 1: I do not have a reliable internet connection so updating may be few and far between.**

**Note 2: Reviews may help get me motivated to get to a computer and update more often. Just saying!**


	2. A New Patient?

**Here's chapter two for you.**

**Note: Italics are thoughts by the character who's P.O.V. it's in. **

**Enjoy~**

**Sadly I don't own any Naruto characters, if I did the akatsuki'd still be alive and I'd know who Tobi really is...**

* * *

Sasha quickly followed Jin. The woman's panic was move then enough to get her feet moving as fast as they were, even if she was still partly asleep. But Jin never panicked, something was definitely wrong._ Was it the children? Old man Shizu? His heart was never in the best of conditions._

Adrenaline pumped through her system, making feet move faster, all sense of being tired was now gone. As the clinic came into view she saw no signs of panic, no public commotion. Then what the hell? Sasha looked over to Jin, who had slowed down as well. "What exactly is going on Jin?"

"Well…" She muttered, slightly out of breath, "These two men came in. One is extremely wounded. He will not survive the night unless you treat him now Dr. Kochi!"

Burns huh? Sasha grimaced as she had a horrible time treating burns. Her parents, it was always unknown to her which one gifted her with the ability, gave her an almost indestructible body. She could almost any wound; however fire and lighting attacks were always the hardest to recover from. It was the same with healing people. Burns of any kind always took double her time and energy to fix. It looked like she was going to have a long night.

As the two women pushed their way through the double doors of the clinic the man sitting in the waiting room rose to his full height. The women didn't slow their brisk pace, Jin now taking the lead to guide the doctor into the room they had put the wounded man.

Sasha glanced back at the man following them. "Are you the one who brought him in?" She asked in a commanding tone. Sasha had to admit that the man's height intimidated her. At a measly 5'2, the doctor wasn't very tall, and the man keeping pace with them had to be at least 6'0.

"Yeah," Was the gravely reply, the man had a deep voice as well but seeing how tall he was it didn't surprise her. "We were training a few miles away. He wasn't able to dodge a blast in time and well, I didn't hold back. He has severe burns on his left arm and leg as well as his entire torso. The worst of the burn seems to be centered just above his hip."

Sasha spared the man a quick glance. He had knowledge of medicine, did he? Well, for how downright brutish he looked that did surprise her. "Wait, you hurt him on purpose?" Sasha growled. "How could you hurt your own partner that badly?" All the man did was shrug. His green and red eyes looked bored. Well, with that mask covering his entire head, expect for his eyes, his expression wasn't very easy to read.

The young doctor shook her head as she pushed through the door leading to her newest patient's room. What she saw made her gasp. She had never seen burns as bad as these were, and he was still alive? How could his partner have done something like this to him? How? Anger flowed through her veins as she looked down on the man lying on the only bed they had at the clinic.

"Thank you for drugging him Jin," Sasha said as she moved into the room and put on her gloves.

Jin shook her head. "He's not drugged doctor. He was already unconscious when he was brought in. I didn't want to give him anything until you've seen to him. "

"Well, thank you anyways." Sasha muttered as she turned to examine the young man on the bed. "Now, I need to begin my work before your partner dies. I hope you know that I _will _be talking to you afterwards sir. No sane man should do this to his own partner."

"Heh." Was the gruff start to his reply. "I look forward to it doctor." He left along with Jin, leaving Sasha alone with the young man with silver hair._ Note to self: remind self to ask the tall one about the stitches and if he'd like help healing them_. Even if he was an ass-hole nobody deserved to be in pain. She shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts except those of her newest project.

The just as the dark skinned man had said, his friend had received serious burns to his left arm and leg. The burn reached all the way down to just below his knee and was a bright red. His tattered clothes lay on him in tatters, which was quickly fixed by disposing the cloth. She pulled a small hospital blanket over his pelvis to give him as much dignity he could have and still allow her to work. As the Dr. looked him over she confirmed what the other man had said. The worst of the burn was centered right above his hip. It was so bad that it burned all the way through his muscles, allowing her a nice view of the organs underneath.

"You poor man," Sasha muttered as she examined the wound, "It's not a wonder as to why you passed out so quickly. This would be an agonizing wound" She'd be the one to know. Due to her bodies extreme sensitivity to fire, just sticking her hand to a hot pan would leave her in pain for week. She didn't even know if she'd be able to survive a wound like this herself.

Walking over to the cabinets on the wall she went over and pulled out a tube of burn cream and placed it next to the table that was placed by the bed. Next, she filled a medium sized bowl filled with warm water, placing it next to the tube of ointment. She looked back to the door to check to make sure that no one was coming. When she was positive that no one was coming she took off her gloves and threw them away.

"Now sir, how about we look to getting you fixed up." Sasha took the tube of ointment and squeezed it all into the bowl. Holding her hands over the bowl she began waving them slowly back and forth, and curiously the mixture began to follow her movements.

Ever since she was a little girl she had the ability to control water. It wasn't a jutsu or kekki genkkai per say, at least she never considered it one since she never had to use hand signs. It was her gift and it took her until a few years ago that she could use it to help people. The girl worked and worked until she could control more than just water, eventually she learned she could manipulate blood, ointments and other liquids. It was hard work to train herself to get this far with her abilities, but it's all been worth it. Now, she's happier than ever to have her power, otherwise she didn't know if her patient would live.

When the mixture was perfectly mixed together she placed her hands into it and turned around to begin rubbing it into the wound were it was at its worst, but she stopped. The patient was sweating. She shook her head. _Why are you surprised doctor? He was burned; of course he'd be sweating…_

Immediately going to work she began to rub the concoction into the wound and used it to help her nature healing with the burn. She began to recreate the parts of missing organs, missing muscles and tendons, veins and arteries. It was slow agonizing work and it took her a few hours before she was able to seal and heal the top skin layer of his abdomen. She used the clean area of her arm to wipe her brow. _Gods did that take a lot out of me. Luckily I'm almost done_. Getting coating her hands in more ointment she went back to work.

Three hours, and an ointment mixture mixed with plenty of blood later his left sided perfectly mirrored his right. Well, now that he was no longer dying of 3rd degree burns and her work was done she realized how beautiful he was. Porcelain skin, silver hair, nice toned muscles of a man always in motion and a nice…package. A small blush reached the doctors cheeks as she covered him with the blanket. _I'll need to get him some more clothes. I think I have some…_ She turned around and looked through the cabinets. _Ahah! These will fit… I think._ She pulled out the dark blue pants and white tee from the cabinets and placed them on the table.

She looked up and noticed something that she didn't before. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. _Wait… Eyes? He shouldn't be awake yet! _She rushed over and ran a pen light over his eyes. When she was certain he was awake she rushed over to her cabinet and pulled out a syringe.

"I'm sorry sir." She muttered out, sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead showing just how much the operation took out of her. "But you shouldn't be awake yet. I'm going to-"

The air was knocked out of her lungs as she was forced against the cabinet's counter. "Man, fuck that hurt. You were taking so long that I almost grabbed you while you was working. But I didn't feel like dealing with the fucking shit Kakuzu would have given me if you hadn't healed first." Sasha tried to look back but a forceful hand kept her head in place. "I don't think so bitch. I didn't get burned all to hell for you ruin anything now."

The man grabbed the syringe out of her hand and jabbed it into her shoulder, injecting the clear liquid into her system. The pressure from behind her receded and she began to fall backwards. Not having the balance to keep herself upright she fell over to the floor.

"Ha! Dumb bitch, wasting so much energy." Came a cackle from the man standing above her. His mouth was stretched into a wide, crazy grin. As her eyes began to lose focus the man kneeled down next to her. "Well, good thing for me though, huh! Less hassle you give me, the less I have to deal with. Now that dumb fucker should be happy."

He put a hand to his mouth and turned towards the door. "Oi! Kakuzu! I got the dumb bitch, can we leave now?"

The strangled scream of Nurse Jin was the last thing Sasha heard before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier

Kakuzu sat in the waiting room slightly irritated. How long was this going to take? Maybe the girl's healing skills is not as good as Pein said it was. Damn, he's been sitting in this damn chair for hours, staring at that damn clock for hours, listening to that damn elevator-like music. If this goes on any longer he would not be able to keep his hands to himself and someone was going to die.

The Nurse at the desk was also irritating the piss out of him. She kept throwing him nervous looks when she thought he wasn't looking. He did his best to ignore it. He assumed that she'd been living in this town for her entire life and if that was the case she probably couldn't except that fact that he'd damaged his partner that badly. Heh, stupid broad.

He heard a slight commotion in the back room and smiled behind the mask that covered his face. Hidan must be done then, good, now they could head out.

The nurse behind the desk rose and looked down the hallway. Upon hearing nothing else she hesitantly walked back to her desk and sat down and nervous look on her face. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as she continued to look back towards the hallway. She doesn't have faith that her friend can handle herself, how cute.

Kakuzu stood up and looked down at the older woman behind the desk. He rolled his shoulders, glad at the chance to remove his cloak. He thought that it would be better on them if they'd removed the black and red material, definitely easier to mover around without having anyone questioning them.

As soon as the nurse noticed him stand she immediately stood as well. Defensive much? "You need to sit down sir. The doctor should be out soon. These things take time."

"I'm not sitting down." Kakuzu growled at the woman.

"Sit down or I'm going to-" The nurse croaked.

"Do what?" Kakuzu interrupted. "Call for help? I bet in a small town like this, nobody is even awake at this time in the morning. And I don't think there is going to be anyone here at a high enough caliber to be able to face me."

The look on her face was priceless as a few of Kakuzu's tentacles began to itch their way out of his arm. He grinned under the mask as a voice pierced the silent building. "Oi! Kakuzu! I got the dumb bitch, can we leave now!"

"Yes, Hidan. We can leave now." Kakuzu muttered as his tentacles rushed from his arm. The nurse screamed as they rushed at her. She attempted to drive behind the desk but was grabbed by the black appendages. He lifted her easily into the air. "Thanks for all your time Nurse, but I'm afraid it's time for us to leave."

Just as the words left his mouth Hidan came out of the back with the young doctor slung over his shoulder. As Kakuzu looked him over he had to admit that he was impressed. Hidan's burn was completely gone. His left side looked exactly like his right, maybe even slightly healthier. Well, then Pein was right, the girl's healing will come in handy. He looked back over to the woman and ended her life quickly, impaling her though the head with four of his tentacles.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "What happened to not killing anyone and making this discrete?"

"Coming from you that's rich Hidan, besides look outside." Kakuzu pointed his head out towards the lobby window. The sun just started to rise over the horizon. "People are starting to wake up. In a small town like this how people are going to notice you carrying out their prized physician?" Hidan started to cut in but was cut off again. "You won't make to the center of town before someone notices and makes a commotion. Besides, it looks like we have a guest."

They looked up as a young man with large rimmed glassed walked through the door. He was dressed in a lab coat, he looked up with wide eyes when he seen the two unknown men in the lobby of the office. Upon seeing the doctor slung over Hidan's shoulder he dropped his clipboard and began to shake.

"W-wh-who a-are you people!" The nurse stuttered out.

"Hn." Kakuzu muttered boredly pulling the Earth Grudge back into his body. "Hidan, do you want this one? I'll take the woman watching through the glass."

The other thing that was heard before the screaming started was Hidan's manic laughter.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter two! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please review, if you do you get cookies~!**


	3. Campfire Tales

**Chapter 2**

**Ffff, tis a bit short I'm afraid. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The young girl grinned as the fire cracked and popped in front of her. Her dad sat on the other side of the fire, their camping suppilies littered the forest floor around them. It was the little lady's sixth birthday today so her dad wanted to do something special for her. She had never been camping before so it seemed like the perfect thing to do. _

_ "So, now that we have the fire started papa, what do we do now?" The little girl asked._

_ Her father grinned. "Well, my little dove, we get these," He pulled out marshmellows and a stick. With mastered presion he stabbed the marshmellows and hovered them over the fire. "Now, we make s'mores!"_

_ Her eyes widened as she watched her dad brown the marshmellows. "Papa, what's a s'more?" _

_ He grinned and rotated the marshmellows, making them brown perfectly. "Well, s'mores are a little treat, something special for your birthday. You take marshmellows, graham crackers and-" He quickly lifted the burning marshmellows from the fire and blew them out. "And choclate. You put them together like this." He quickly made the treat and handed it to his daughter. _

_ She stared at it in wonder before taking a small bite out of it. Her eyes widened as her taste buds exploded. The treat was gone within the minute. Most of it in her stomach, the rest covering her face. The man laughed as she held her hands out for more. _

_ That's how the night trickled on for the pair. They ate s'mores, talked about what mom was like and what star constalations were in the sky. It was very peaceful. Eventually the father cracked a huge yawn and smiled down at his baby girl, to his dismay she looked wide awake. _

_ "You going to sleep papa?" The girl tilted her head like a dog. _

_ He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I think so hun, I've had a long day." He walked over to the girl and kissed her on the head. "Good night Sasha, come on in when you get tired, there's plenty of room for you."_

_ "Kay!" Little Sasha watched her dad crawl in the tent and giggled when soft snores could be heard just minutes later. "You work to hard papa." Sasha began to hum as she took a small stick and started to doodle in the dirt. The fire light giving her just enough light to see. _

_ A few minutes later after several smily faces and kitties had been drawn in the sand a snapping tiwg made the young girl snap her head up. Fearing it was a large critter she stood up holding the stick out as to defend herself. _

_ "H-hello?" She stuttered out walking towards where she heard the noise. "S-stay away critter! I-I have a stick a-a-and I'm not afraid tp hit you with it..." _

_ "Oh, how comendable." A rough voice whispered into her ear. "I'm so scared." The little girl whipped around in time to see a flash of his eyes before a hard hit to her head sent her face first into the dirt. _

_ The last thing she seen before darkness took her was the man sneaking to her father's tent with a kunai drawn._

* * *

Sasha awoke with a start. She jerked foreward gasped as she was forced backwards again. Her eyes widened as she realized she'd been hogged tied. Both her hands and feet were tied together and also tied to the tree behind her.

"Well, lookie here Kakuzu the bitch awakens!" Sasha looked over to see the man she was operating on. He was sitting in front of a campfire.

Campfire.

That's why she had the dream again. She hated that dream. She hated camping and campfires. She hated herself for not screaming and waking her dad. Maybe he could've have fought the man off. Maybe-

"Hey bitch!? You still with us?"

"Why would you care?" Sasha snipped out. She glared over at the man, taking in his features again. With the fire light shinning on him he looked like a devil. "You obviously don't care, leaving me tied up like a dog."

"Actually we do care doctor." Said a dark voice from behind her. "If we did not care you wouldn't be with us right now." Sasha cursed herself for not noticing the man behind her. She turned her head to look at him. They both looked pretty much the same as the last time she seen them, except they both donned black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Well, then sirs." Sasha angrily huffed out. "What do you want with me?"

"It's not what WE want with you. It's what that bitch leader wants with you." The silver haired man spat to the side before continuing. "So, since we don't know shit do us a favor and shut your mouth."

"As you have the right to talk Hidan." His partner replied.

"Oi! Fuck you Kakuzu. I can talk if I want to!"

"You act like a three year old." Sasha muttered and sat herself up, leaning against the tree she was tied to. The first thing she learned before even trying to learn how to heal was how to control water, now she's good enough to know how to control other liquids, including blood.

Oblivious to her comment the silver haired man, apparently named Hidan, leaned back against a log and closed his eyes. Sasha looked at him with narrowed eyes, taking him in. His poster was relaxed and loose, indicating that he felt no threat in the near area. _Well then, he's in for a surprise. _

Her glance moved over to his partner. Sasha knew instantly that he was the smart one. His poster was intended to look relaxed but Sasha could tell that Kakuzu was tense, waiting for anything. _Hm, since he's the smart one he'll go first._

Sasha wiggled her hands slightly to loosen the ropes that had her hands tied. She took a few blades of grass into her hand and closed her eyes, leaning into the tree with the appearance of sleep. With a tight focus she began to slowly rub the blades inbetween her fingers, rubbing the liquid out of them. When she had a few drops pulled out of the grasss she hardened the molecules into a crystal-like structure. Sasha immedately began rubbing the make shift knife to the ropes, cutting them easily.

When she cracked her eyes open she noticed that Kakuzu was looking at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you trying to do." His voice was venomous.

"I have no idea what you mean." Sasha muttered, rolling her eyes.

His eyes narrowed even further. "I can sense you using the slightest bit of energy. What are you trying to do."

Sasha narrowed her eyes as well, but not in irritation, in concentration. She began to imagine weaving her energy into Kakuzu's body. Her chakra merging with his blood and soon enough she was able to follow his blood stream to his heart. She was working quickly, trying to reach her goal before he knew what was going on.

Kakuzu's eyes widen as he moved to sit up, but Sasha smiled. Her energy was woven through his entire body, controling his blood and muscles. Though she had to admit he was putting up a hell of a fight.

* * *

Kakuzu's eyed narrowed dangerously. He opened his mouth to talk but was surprised when he couldn't move it. Looking at Sasha he noticed beads of sweat were starting to form, as she raised one hand out to him, palm out. The other went up to her lips and she smiled, nodding towards Hidan. Kakuzu threw a glance over to his partner and growled. The fool was completely unconscious. _Useless.._

He looked back towards the girl. Furry rose up inside in as he realized he completely underestimated the girl. He was furous at himself and the girl. _She has the nerve too._ He growled and began to force his arms upwards. The pain was intense but he continued to pull his arms up against the liquid pain in his veins.

The girl's hand slowly began to close and Kakuzu's eyes widened. It felt like his heart was being squeezed from the inside out. As the beats became uneven the tightness on his limbs loosened. However, at this point it did not matter. The pain on his heart was so intense that he could barely breathe. The last thing he seen before darkness took over was the girl's hand close.

Then his heart exploded.

* * *

Sasha smiled triumphantly as the masked man, Kakuzu, fell over. As his body tumped to the floor his friend twitched but didn't awaken. _Must be a deep sleeper_.

She quickly untied the bounds around her feet and crawled over to the sleeping man. Slipping a hand into his cloak, her hand found a metal rod and slowly pulled it out. Seeing a little button on the side she clicked it and jumped slightly when it extended.

The noise made the man jump up with a jolt. Without a second tought Sasha drove it through a gap in his rib cage and into his heart. Her forehead was dripping with sweat. Killing Kakuzu like she did took too much energy and she could not do the same with this one.

With a strangled cry his hand shot up and grabbed her hair. She screeched with pain and punched him in the throat, his grip loosened. Punched again, grip gone. Sasha bolted up to her feet, kicking Hidan in the face as she jolted up, running towards the woods.

She ran with a smile. Fools, just because she was a doctor didn't mean that she was a pushover. Life had fucked her over too many times for her to allow herself to be a pushover.

Sasha ran as fast as her legs would pump. She leaped over logs, darted under branches and plowed through bushes. The doctor ran until her lungs refused to take in the air nessicary for the speed she was running. With a sigh she ploped down next to a tree, her lungs struggling to bring in air.

_Damn this! I can heal almost anything, but I can't heal this! _Sasha had always been helpless to cure her asthma. After running for an extended time her lungs refused to let her do anything for a few minutes. She held a hand to her chest, trying to calm her lungs. A little while later she had finally calmed down.

"Well, I guess I should head back now. They're all probably missing me." Sasha shakely started to stand then fell back on her rump. "Gah, must have used more energy than I thought I did…"

The only warning she had before the pain lanced through her chest was the cracking of the tree behind her. Looking down, her eyes widened. Four black tentacles protruded out of her chest.

"I think it's time for you to go back with us, _doctor_."

Something smashed againist her head, and all she seen was darkness.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! **

**I hope ya guys like it. **

**Please review, it takes like, five seconds. x3**


End file.
